blox_saberfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard
Hard '''maps are the second hardest difficulty maps in Blox Saber. You start out with '''2 '''hard maps that both require '''membership to be played: EDEN - Gravity (Tevlo Remix), SpongeBob Theme Song The hard maps that are in the game at this time include: * M&B - Happier (Raspo Remix) * ExileLord - Soulless 4 * ExileLord - Soulless 5 * Jacob Tillberg - Ghosts * S3RL - Pika Girl * Unknown Brain - Inspiration * Killabyte - Wicked Ways * Camellia - EXiT this Earths Atmosphere * SakiZ - osu!memories Sped Up * IAHN - Transform * Panda Eyes & Terminite - Highscore * Waterflame - Jumper * Omoi - Teo * Konuko - Toumei Elegy * Last Christmas (Steves Remix) * Tokyo Machine - Epic * Tokyo Machine - Hype * DECO*27 - Hibana * Deadmau5 - Some Chords (Dillon Francis Remix) * This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) * TheFatRat - Dancing Naked * Toby Fox - The World Revolving * Travis Scott - Sicko Mode (Crankdat Remix) * Demonicity - Miami Hotline Vol.3 * Hatsune Miku - Po Pi Po * Kontinuum - Lost (Remix) * Krewella - Come And Get It * Paul Flint - Savage * Riran - Daydream * Toby Fox - Spider Dance (Remix) * veriya i streko - In Style * Edo Boys - No One Sleep In Tokyo * Jager - I Won't Fall Apart * YogurtWithSprinkles - DimmaDubstep * Ken Blast - The Top * Freezer feat. 妃苺 - Chocolate Planet * Foster the People - Best Friend (Fusq Remix) * Neil Cicierega - The End * Kano - Walk this way! * Kobaryo - Cartoon Candy * Max Coveri - Running in the 90s (Remix) * Roy Glover - M.U.L.E. Theme * Twenty One Pilots - Heatens (Remix) * USAO - BroGamer * Pegboard Nerds - Emoji VIP * Pegboard Nerds - Gunslinga * M2U - Marigold (VIP Remix) * Tokyo Machine - Blast * Tokyo Machine - Fly * Haven - Prologue * Reol - Monster * Chika Fujiwara - Chikatto Chika Chika (Remix) * Dark Cat - Bubble Tea * Neffex - Life * Slushii ft. Hatsune Miku - Through The Night * The Chainsmokers - Sick Boy (ONEDUO Remix) * Zedd ft. Ariana Grande - Break Free (Remix) * Kristofer Maddigan - Die House (Remix) * xi - Blue Zenith * Coda - Bloody Stream * DaGrahamCraka - Runaway * Laur - Querite Veritatis * Nameless - Milk crown on sonnetica * Lynyrd Skynyrd - Sweet Home Alabama * Noisestorm - Barracuda * Team Grimoire vs. Laur - Greivous Lady * Chika Fujiwara - Chikatto Chika Chika * Hatsune Miku - Triple Baka * Karmadylo - Aizome * Porter Robinson & Madeon - Shelter (Slushii Remix) * 3rd Prototype - Get In * BABYMETAL - Megitsune * Lia;quo - Crystal Corruption * Pegboard Nerds - Try This (Short) * SpongeBob - The Campfire Song Song * kamome sano - emotional * Remo Prototype - Sendan Life * Tia - Deal With The Devil * Panic! At The Disco - Hey Look Ma, I made it * W&W & Kizuna Al - The Light (yutayuki bootleg edit) * DJVI - Back on Track * Ken Blast - When the Sun Goes Down * maki ligon - INITIAL Despacito * SHK - Death Moon * Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out (Remix) * Camellia - Mushi no Sumu Tokoro * Karmadylo - あじさい * Ellis - Migraine (ft. Anna Yvette) * Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger (Remix) * F-777 - System Split * Waterflame - Blast Processing * Ñ½Ñ¦kíÒ - Mario Canyon * Nitro Fun - New Game * Chipzel - Spectra * Knife Party - Give It Up * SquidSisters - SplatoonFinalBossTheme * Pegboard Nerds & MisterWives - Coffins * KAN TAKAHIKO - Virtual Bit * Knife Party - Battle Sirens (RIOT Remix) * Panda Eyes x Fyer - Shuriken * S3RL - R4V3 B0Y * Waterflame - Wingless * EDEN - Gravity (Tevlo Remix) * SpongeBob Theme Song * Coconut Mall * Day N Nite * Mushroom Gorge * Celldweller - Weaponized * LunaticSounds - Dement ~After Legend~ * Pegboard Nerds & Grabbitz - All Alone * siromaru + Cranky - Conflict